


Do You Hear Me

by the_adorkable_egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brief JohnDirk, F/F, How Do I tag things., I hate Ocs, I'm sorry. You'll like them. I promise., Lots of cuties, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, Past Sexual Assault, There are three, Yep., sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adorkable_egbert/pseuds/the_adorkable_egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert has a secret he's been hiding for a while. And so does his Best Friend Dave Strider. They fall in love, deal with bullies, attackers, maybe even a rave or two. Extreme blog Fan girls. And a little orphan girl. All in all. It's a great senior year! </p>
<p>Lame HIghschool AU. There might be some triggering stuff, but I'll do ****** so you can pass over it no problem.  I want this to be enjoyable. Not painful. If you have any questions, my Tumblr is the-adorkable-egbert.tumblr.com my ask box is always open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Shattered Daggers.

ectoBiologist [EB] Started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:24  
EB: hey dave!  
TG: sup Egbert  
EB: nothing much. i’m super bored! daddy just left for a week long business trip.  
TG: ignoring the fact that you just called him daddy like a fucking spoiled thirteen year old girl  
TG: bro is on a business trip too  
TG: weird  
EB: oh cool! maybe we could hang out, I get like, no human interaction if it wasn’t for you when he’s gone.  
TG: yeah  
TG: I know  
TG: youd be fucked without me and you know it  
EB: don’t get cocky dave! it just shows that you have just as little life as i do considering the fact that you spend all your time with me when i have no one.  
TG: no egbutt. thats just being a good friend  
TG: look it up dumbass  
EB: wow.  
EB: fine then be a jackass.  
TG: john  
EB: what?  
TG: shut the fuck up  
EB: whatever dave, you coming over or not?  
TG: no john  
TG: its cold  
TG: and snowing  
EB: i’ll bake apple crisp  
TG: ill be there around seven  
TG: theres a mix i’m working on  
EB: awe! why can’t you come now!? i’m so lonely!  
EB: wait! on second thought don’t come yet, wait until seven.  
TG: too late johnny boy  
TG: im already putting on pants  
EB: dave please don’t! i’m working on christmas presents. and dirk just came over to take measurements.  
TG: measurements??  
TG: for what??  
EB: for a cosplay he and i are doing.  
TG: so why cant i come over  
EB: because i’m going to be practically naked!

Be the pissed off coolkid  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you are extremely jealous right now. Why the hell does your older brother get to see the boy of your dreams naked and you don’t!? Fuck! Not only is he just seeing him naked.. he gets to touch him.. you swear to god if he touches the eighth wonder of the world, that is John Egbert’s ass, naked, we are going to have a laaaarge problem. If only that could be you, you’d drag your hands down his sides and pull him close with the tape measure and shit his body would be pre- David Elizabeth Strider. No more dirty thoughts. You need to address the problem at hand before he notices.  
TG: oh  
TG: i totally understand now  
TG: yeah no thats cool man  
EB: okay sweet. so see you at sevenjku  
TG: jesus christ what?  
EB: sorry! i had a little dirk on my ass.  
TG: you what???  
EB: dirk is just being an ass with my ass.  
TG: EXCUSE ME  
TG: elaborate please  
EB: he just grabbed my ass. it’s not like it he meant to.  
Oh really now. You’re sure that he didn’t mean to. No John. You’ve got a plush rump that EVERYBODY wants to touch. Of course he did it on purpose he’s trying to steal my Johnny away. That son of a bitch…. Oh wait.

TG: do i have an ass to kick when he gets home  
EB: nah dave it’s fine. it doesn’t bother me too much.  
Okay. Maybe you just died a little inside. It’s supposed to bother him a lot. That is YOUR ass. Do you not understand this Egbert? Fuck this is so not fair he doesn’t even understand. That’s your ass to grope and worship. Okay maybe not now. But someday.  
TG: im coming over now  
EB: dave no waidsh  
EB: *wait!  
Oh **hell** no. You will not stand for this. If he’s enjoying this and he won’t let you over, it’s like he’s just purposely teasing you that ass. God that ass.. Why did you have to bring up his ass..? You’ve got to high tail it over to Egbert’s house like a soon-to-be-father getting a call at the office from the hospital saying that his wife was going into labor and he sped all the way there like a proud fucking daddy. Only you’re not proud. You’re pissed. Outraged. Seething. And maybe just a little aroused. But that will have to wait. You’ve got ass to kick and you’re going to kick it hard. No exceptions.

TG: too late egderp  
TG: i already put on pants for you  
EB: but dave!

Get in your god damn piece of shit truck and high tail it over there to save your princess Egbert from the Dirk dragon.

And you do just that, trying your best to keep your emotions under control so you don’t get caught for speeding, or have someone think you’re drunk. But only about ten minutes later you pull into Johnny’s drive way, and of course, you aren’t the only shitty truck parked there. But, you’re lucky enough to see that indeed, your brother is just leaving, John walking him out. Only they lingered on the steps in front of the door, mumbling something out of ears range. It is now you take note on the shorty’s outfit. Hardly anything more than girl’s fuzzy pajama shorts and a cutesy spaghetti strap tank top. And orange and blue. Blue and red would be better. Just saying. What you see next makes you want to walk over there and practically paint on John’s forehead that he is yours. No one else’s. They go in for a hug, innocent enough, until it lingers too long and Dirk’s hands trail their way down to rest on his ass. Your heart sinks further when John does nothing more than blush and bury his face in the taller’s chest before pulling back, kissing his cheek and scampering back inside, closing the door after himself. And juuuuust when you think things couldn’t get any worse, Dirk turns around. His lips upturned in a smirk, only widening when he caught sight of your face as you walked out of your car. Quite possibly letting your keys drag across the side of his truck as you made your way to the front door.

“Sup, Dave.” You could hear the grin in his voice and you didn’t look up at him, paying attention to your phone. “If you’re going in, don’t go in his room okay.”  
“I’ll go in his room if I want to. You can’t stop me.”  
“But John doesn’t want you in there.” You were this fucking close to ripping his god damn face off. How does he know John doesn’t want you in there that creep. “He’s changing and doesn’t want you to see him naked. But if you really want to see, which I know you do, I’ve got picture.” His voice lowered a little bit.  
“See now you lie. You don’t have pictures of him like that. He’d never let you-“ Your voice cut off as your phone vibrated, and sure enough, “New Picture Message From Dirk!” popped up on the screen. Once again seething, you move to open it. “I swear if these are smuppets..” Smuppets were involved, but it was the adorable fucking Egbert behind him he was drawn to. He was holding them, making their noses brush, he was smiling, god those big bucked teeth were so cute. You then noticed, John was shirtless. It had been a while since you’ve seen him like that. He was nice and soft, not chubby, but not super toned either, just, flat. And it was beautiful. Your phone buzzed again, this time he kissed the nose and you groaned, poor Johnny didn’t even know where this had been. Your phone buzzed one last time and you nearly dropped the phone, panties. Bright blue panties. It was John from the back, he was half bent over, fingers locked in the waistband of his underwear, completely unknowing of the fact that his picture was being taken. He had half of his ass hanging out and you were practically drooling, trying your damned hardest not to save the picture into your “special folder”. You heard your brother snicker and you quickly went inside, no longer wanting to put up with his shit, also reaaaallly wanting to see Egbert now.  
You walk up to the door and push it open, knowing you wouldn’t have to knock because it was practically your house anyways. Making your way into the living room you plopped on the couch, tracking snow and wet puddles across the floor in the process. It wasn’t long before John descended down the stairs, only this time in a pac man shirt and baggy sweatpants. Well then. Why don’t you get a cute outfit to see him prancing around in. “Hey, Dave.”  
Turning your head to look at him you mustered up a smirk and pulled him over the back of the couch and into your lap. The squeak he gave was enough to give you a genuine smile. “Sup, Johnny.”  
“Oh nothing much. A bit of this, a bit of that. Going with the flow, and most certainly not burning the house down like you think I am.” He actually leaned against you and you are most certain you could feel your heart burst into a bunch of little daggers, killing anyone who dare say what you feel is wrong or a sin. You dared to let a hand lie on his back, rubbing little circles, you’ve never noticed how tense he gets, and apparently neither did he, considering the tiny gasp he let slip out those far too kissable lips. He arched into your hands and you were only encouraged further, pressing harder. “D-Dave.. That feels nice..”  
Smirking, you kiss the side of his head and start to pick him up. “You want me to rub out all of your kinks?” When you earned a nod of consent you laid him down on the floor, “I’m gonna roll you to your tummy now okay?” you earned another nod and rolled him over, lifting up the hem of his shirt and placing your large warm hands on his cool soft back. Unable to hold yourself back, you lean down and kiss the smooth surface, then the back of his head before starting to work and knead your fingers into the knots.  
Dear god he moans when he’s being massaged. Fuck you don’t know how much more you can force yourself to sit through. They aren’t loud, just these soft, needy whines, like he’s begging you for more, to go- “H-Harder Dave..” Aaaand he took the words right out of your mouth. But like me tell ya, they most definitely sounded better coming from him than you. You don’t hesitate in complying, attempting to hide a blush, and thankful your shades were there to do so. You lay another soft, barely there kiss to his neck. The two of you had always been an affectionate bunch so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Not being able to help but smirk at the blush working down his neck as you worked on the last knot, you prepared to speak.  
“So you didn’t burn my apple crisp?”  
“No, why would you even think that?” He turned his head to look at you, a gently, sleepy look forming in his innocent blue eyes and once again you smiled.  
“Well for one you’re a moaning mess under my fingertips and I’ve hardly touched you.” That smile turned into a sly grin and you gave a rough knead, eliciting a cry of please.  
“I-I can’t help that, Dave! It’s your fault anyways.” A chortle worked up your throat and you shook your head.  
“Is it done?”  
“Yeah, I just have to take it out of the oven now.” You helped him roll over and boosted him up, kissing his head as you yourself stood up. You towered over him by at least a foot, and the sad thing was, you were only about 6’0. Just goes to show Egbert’s really are born smaller, his dad can’t be any taller than 5’4.  
Once in the kitchen he disappeared into a closet you have always known was there but never asked what was in it or bothered to look inside, but when he emerged you sort of wish you had. He was wearing a frilly blue and red apron, blue lace in the shade of a heart on the front and a red lace up drawstring back. Looks like you were getting to see Johnny prance around in something cute all day after all. Now if you could only picture him in just the apron…


	2. Sexual Frustrations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a flashback. Dave can't control himself around John's fine ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked babies, nothing sexual, just cute. And later Dave does something he regrets.

==>Be John Egbert getting your measurements taken by a Dirk Strider.  
And you do just that. Also, you’re texting your best friend while his brother has started taken your hip measurement for the fourth time. It doesn’t seem out of the ordinary to you in the least, he forgets things a lot. Although you do have to admit it’s a bit distracting. You’re sensitive. Very sensitive. Every time he brushes against you it sends a jolt of electricity down your spine. Now you’re not a homosexual, that’s not a thing you are, but even you have to admit that Dirk is a hottie with a body. Dirk was your friend first, not Dave. Dave was an ass to you in preschool, and Dirk was the super cool kindergartener who always stopped Vriska from beating your face in. She wasn’t all bad, you remember her giving you indirect kisses by spitting on your animal crackers. Somehow never really phased you, but now you’re starting to wonder why it hadn’t.   
Dirk cupped your plush rump and you squeaked, he only laughed and murmured a phrase that brought you back to your first playdate with him. You’re very first time at the Strider household. You were such strange kids.   
You shuffle inside the dimly lit apartment, big blue eyes widen with wonder as you look around to examine your foreign surroundings. A stuffed rabbit was clutched in your hands, Dad leaned down to sigh his farewells and kiss your head more times than necessary, but you didn’t want him to leave. Of course you didn’t know it then, but he didn’t leave, he stayed back and talked with Mr. Strider. He refused to answer to that, only “Bro”. Having had a problem with r’s at a young age, it was always “Bwo” not “Bro”. He had never made fun of you for that, he only smiled and ruffled your hair before spinning you around and patting you off in the direction of the middle Strider brother, who then took your hand and pulled you into his room.   
The two of you colored at his desk for a while before the southern drawled doll spoke up and sliced through the silence. “Johnny? What do you look like naked?”  
You hadn’t even thought twice about his question and calmly answered his question. “Naked.”  
“Well like.. do you have the same stuff as me?”  
“I don’t know, do you Dirk?”   
“I’m not sure let’s find out.” He pulled at your shorts and you fell into his lap. You trust Dirk, so you cling to him and lift up your hips to help him take off your bottoms, all the while you start to remove his shirt, curiosity filling dark oceans.   
Soon after you’re both standing in front of each other stark naked. You point to the blonde’s length. “Why is yours so much bigger than mine?” Your lips form a pout and you cross your arms.  
Dirk’s only response was to grab your backside, this wasn’t the first time he’d done it, he said that it was how he showed you he loved you and you just giggled and hugged him, never bothering to pull his hands away because his way of showing you he loved you actually felt really good. Only this time it felt a bit different, almost too good, you really didn’t know how to deal with this feeling but you pushed back into his hands anyways. He normally sounded confident, but now he sounded smug as he whispered, “Why is yours so much bigger than mine?”

==>Be gay baby Dave not knowing you’re a gay baby.  
Currently, you’re hiding in your older brother’s closet, watching John playing with said older brother. You had to admit you were a little jealous, but you weren’t sure why, John was annoying and got on your nerves a lot. There had always been a sense of possession there between the two of you. Like when he told you not to touch the butt and you told him not to tell you what to do and you pinched the squishiness. But your bro got free butt pinches and that wasn’t fair! They looked like they were having lots of fun, and you kind of wished you weren’t so much of a meanie to John so maybe you could have gotten a playdate too, but he calls you a dweeb and that’s not cool man. Wow, why is Dirk taking off John’s clothes? They’re all giggley, looks so fun.. Oh fudge it, you’re going in. So you creek open the closet door and slip out, starting to take off your own clothes. “Do you guys want to see mine?”  
Your brother is the first to speak, and it hurts a little more than it should because Bro is teaching you not to show your emotions, but he hit a vain. “No way Lil’ Bro! This is for coolkids only!”   
And at that you start to flip a metaphorical tit, have ranting half screaming as you try and hid the tears forming behind pointy anime shades. “Dirk I’m gonna tell Bro you won’t let me be naked with you and John, you meaniebutt! I’m so cool you’re gonna freeze, oh wait! That could only happen if you didn’t already have a heart of ice!...” your rant continues, only growing more and more upset in doing so. 

==>Be wittle John bunny and console the sobbing naked Strider boy.  
You’re not exactly sure how you’re going to manage that but you’re going to try your best, and you start by yelling the boy who you’re on a playdate with. “Dirk! Be nice! Your bwother is plenty cool!” You shuffled over to where Dave had plopped down on the floor and you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. “And he can be nakey with us if he wants to be nakey with us.” You start to notice your neck getting wet and you hold him closer to yourself, rocking slightly, knowing that it had always helped you calm down, hoping it would aid in the consoling.   
You didn’t like this. You didn’t like that Davey was so upset. Even if it was the boy who always pushed you around when he knew you didn’t like it, or called you names, no one deserved to feel so bad and cry! Thin fingers found their way to Dave’s hair, stroking it slightly, humming a lullaby into his ear; John didn’t know what to do. “Dirky, apologize to your bwother.” And the apology was mumbled, Dave’s tears stopped and you looked up at him before pecking his cheek. “All better?”  
“All better, Johnnycake.” Dave pulled away and stood up with wobbly feet, you find yourself realizing you’re a lot smaller than everyone else, this makes you pout a bit, but as Dave headed to the door, you crawl over to Dirk and give a big yawn, maybe a nap sounded nice right about now. With that, the two of you curled up on the floor in the pile of forgotten clothing and fell asleep.   
After about half an hour, due to baby Dave running around all nakey, the guardians of the boys had come into the room and woke you two up, chuckling and forcing you to dress, it was all an innocent matter, they were only young boys. 

==>Be present John, startled by lips on your ear.  
“John. Johnny. Babycakes, you in there?” You could feel Dirk’s breath on the shell of your ear and you gasped. Geez, the way he touched you sometimes.   
“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, daydreaming again. “ you never did quite understand why Dirk insists on acting like he owns you, but you suppose it just has to be with how you’re so similar to his ex, Jake. He really did love that boy…. It’s such a shame they broke up. Yes Dave is your bestest best friend in the whole damn world. But Dirk is your best friend too. And you have been through a lot with him, and sadly, a lot of that has to do with Jake. You’re friends with the English boy, but maybe not as much as you are Dirk, so by fault, you sympathize with him slightly more.   
“You seem to be doing that a lot, whatcha thinking about Johnnycakes?”   
Fuck you really hate that name. You have a rather strong distaste for cake that you hope, for your father’s sake, you grow out of. “The first time I went to your place…”  
Dirk simply snickers, that was all there was to say on the matter. 

==>Fast forward to John in an apron.  
So what if you’re in a fucking apron, you made it yourself. This is just how you bake, or cook, it made for an easier clean up. It always made you wonder why no one wore them anymore, they’re so convenient. Not to mention, ADORBS! Yeah. We’re a bit iffy on that heterosexual thing. But who the fuck cares when you look this damn cute.   
You practically skip over toward the oven and slip on your matching oven mitts and hum as you bend over to pull out your apple crisp. It was Christmas season after all, and baking was pretty much something that you were constantly doing. So it was only natural that you forget that Dave was behind you. Your hips sway and you start to hum.   
Minutes pass and it’s no longer just humming, soon it’s singing, lips moving and words coming out, you don’t even think twice about your actions as you sing out and let your voice fill the, what you thought was empty, house. 

Do ya hear me,   
I’m talking ta you,  
across the water, across the deep blue ocean,  
under the open sky,  
oh my, oh baby I’m trying.   
You continue to hum as you walk over to the cupboards to grab a couple of plates for your best friend and yourself. The only problem is that you’re several inches too short and have to stand on your toes, even then, your reach is slightly below par. Your shirt had slipped up your back, and your pants were just a little large in the waist. Milky white skin was revealed, lower back exposed to the cool air and you can’t help but shiver, it was hardly noticeable, someone would have to be inspecting you rather closely to notice. Just like you’d have to be scowering your lower back to even begin to notice the lip of lace peaking its pink head out from your waistband.   
The struggle continues for a moment longer before you feel a warm body press to your back, and something even warmer to- Oh my!

==>Be an exceptionally aroused Dave Strider  
The moment you see that cute as a button Egbert in an apron, you can feel your want coursing through your body, you twitch. You tug on your shirt and lean against the wall, damn, the things this boy does to you. The way his pants pull tight to his ass when he bends over makes you crave it more than you’ve ever craved anything in your entire life. You’re like a damn meth addict who’s gone a day or two without a hit. You’re shaking and, how fucking hot does Mr. Egbert need to turn up the furnace, it’s like eighty thousand degrees in here! Cumpletely unable to rip your eyeballs from those plush globes, you pull your shirt collar away from your neck.   
The singing does calm you down, Johnny has a nice voice, and the song he chooses makes you smirk. Fuck you Dirk. You’re his best friend. Not you. Or… Whatever. You know what Dave means. Too many You’s god damn it. I give up.   
Then his shirt rode up. Holy shit. You’re was practically panting. I’m sorry but John Egbert really got you going. And he was just waving his ass around like he was trying to tease you. Once again your eyes as yearning finger tips would travel over the soft skin now exposed for your own notice. Notice you will, examining every inch and mapping it out in your head, notice you will the lace sticking out from his sweatpants. With the Egbert’s dirty little secret now known, Dave’s dirty little (not so little) secret wanted to make itself known as well.   
It was too much to see your dear friend struggle so of course you go over to help him, leaning over him as you extend further than he could ever wish to rise while you grip two plates. Only you didn’t set them down yet. Instead, you stay pressed against your best friend, unable to control your hips from jerking forward just a bit into his rear end.   
Before you know it John is squirming and moaning against you and you want more of his beautiful sounds, you want his flushed skin against yours. It’s like all of your fantasies, too good to be true. Of course that’s just it. It’s too good.   
All you can hear is a crash, then the warmth being ripped from your chest. 

==>Be an extremely confused brunette.   
With Dave pressed to your back you finally realize just how much you’ve wanted to feel his body against yours. Then it dawns on you that you are not a homosexual, and the plates that had been handed to you escape from your grasp and smashed against the tile under you. Slipping out from Dave’s arms you run towards the living room. Just as you’re about to get away a hand roughly grips your arm and pulls you back. For a moment fear flicked and flashed quickly in the deep blue puddles you dare to call eyes. Dave must have seen this because his grip loosens and he looks sad. 

“I’m so fucking sorry John.. I don’t know what just came over me.. I’m so sorry.. I’ll leave.”  
Maybe it was because he looked so upset, or because you can never stay mad at Dave for very long. Or maybe, it wasn’t either of those things but the fact that John actually liked it. It scared the shit out of you to think that you did like it. Because Dave was probably thinking about some girl before hand and that’s why he was all worked up and maybe it was just the slightest little touch that made him grind against you. There’s no way Dave liked you. And even if you did like him you wouldn’t tell him because that would only ruin your friendship and it was too much to bear to think that he could lose one of his only friends.   
“N-No! Don’t leave me. Please. I know it was just an accident… I.. Stay. Dave I’m just tired. You know I get touchy when I’m tired. I think I’m going to go lay down.” You pull away again and start upstairs.   
“John wait! At least let me say goodnight!” He chased up after you but you had already closed the door on him. Quickly after stripping your shirt off you climb into bed and fall into a dreamless, restless, sleep.

\-->Be the extreme fuck up named Dave Strider.   
It breaks your heart to see him so hurt; it nearly crushes you when he runs away again. When John is asleep, you opt to sleep outside his bedroom door kind of protecting him. But soon you do drift off into a sleep, and when you wake up you’re covered in a blanket, and John is gone.


End file.
